1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet.
2. Background Art
An automatic faucet is conventionally known, which automatically discharges water from its tap when its sensor senses a hand stretched out below the tap. Also known is an apparatus which includes a small generator installed along the channel of the automatic faucet and stores electric power obtained in the generator for supplementing electric power for the above sensor and other circuits. For example, JP-A 2005-232831(Kokai) discloses an automatic faucet with its relatively large faucet body including a generator and the like.